Devil Boy
by the-lovecat
Summary: One person remember Otis B. Driftwood as Devil boy from her childhood.
1. harsh words

Ok, my first story. It's a short 1st chapter, but I write short chapters, so bare with me. anyway, leave some comments and love pple!

btw, all rights belong to rob zombie.

* * *

It was a long time ago, but Lyn could remember him perfectly. The "kid with no name", who had no friends, and always wore an evil look on his face. The kid with long white hair, raggedy clothes, and a very bad attitude. 

Lyn was only about eleven at the time, living in Maryland. She was a tall girl, with short, choppy, brown hair, and blue eyes. She always took a walk around the neighborhood for the hell of it. Maybe she wanted fresh air, it didn't matter, she just wanted out of that house. It seemed more like a daycare center to her. Lyn would always pass the no-named boys junky house for some reason. She could see him looking outside of his window in the attic. She guessed that's where his room was. Lyn would simply look at him, and he did the same.

_ I wonder what he's thinking…_

With that last thought, she walked off again.

Lyn was surprised to find that the boy was sitting in the shaded part of his porch one day. She knew that he rarely went outside; anyone that's even heard of the kid knew that.

"Hi…," Lyn tried to talk to him. But the boy said nothing. He only gave her a dirty look. That's when Lyn noticed a bad bruise on his face.

"Oh, are you ok?," She asked, worried.

He turned to her, and the only words that fell from his mouth were," piss off, princess."

The conversation (If you could call it that) ended right there. She scattered home, kind of hurt from the boys harsh words. Lyn didn't see him a lot after that, but the boy wasn't far from her mind. She would even hope to see him sitting on his porch again. After a while, he did start to sit on his porch. They would exchange looks again when she would pass by; she smiled at him, he frowned at her. The usual.

The last day Lyn had saw him sit on his porch was the day she spoke to him again, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"…is it true?"

"What?," the boy asked back, from the other side of the gate.

"I mean…," Lyn was now debating to herself whether or not she should even bring up the subject," Is it true that you don't have a name?"

The boy gave her a harsh look.

"I say it's none of your fucking business if I do or not!"

A cold chill went down Lyn's spine, and she quickly apologized before running off.

"Wait," the boy called back for her. Lyn looked back at the boy. He almost had an apology-look on his face. She decided to forgive him silently, and walked back to the boy.

"Why are you so nice?" he asked," where would it get you?"

"I'm only nice to those I don't know," Lyn replied with a smile," It'd be a bit strange if I kept saying "fucking" and "piss" to someone I didn't even know."

The boy smirked at her smart reply.

"So is it true about your name?," Lyn brought the subject back up.

The boy adjusted himself in place before answering.

"Well, if you met my "father", it would be "that piece of shit."

"Now I know where you get your charm," Lyn remarked, thinking of nothing else to say. She thought he would be mad at what he said, but instead he laughed.

"I made up my own name, though," He finally said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Otis. Otis B. Driftwood."

"Neat…I like it. Is Driftwood your parents name?"

"No," He said in a harsh tone," They're not my parents. Look at my birth certificate. You can't because there isn't one. I'm not alive. Thus, I have no parents."

Lyn was a bit surprised at his speech, stunned in fact. She stood silent. Otis looked up, noticing her reaction.

"It's ok," he continued," I'd rather not have my "parents" last name anyway. Terrible people."

"So, if your not in any records, you don't go to school?"

"No, they make me stay in the attic most of the time," Otis explained," There are thousands of books up there that belonged to my dead grandfather. He was a nice man. I spend my time reading all the encyclopedias and shit. I don't want to be dumb, after all, just because I'm not allowed to go to school."

"Why wouldn't you be allowed to go?"

Otis very well knew the answer. He wouldn't say it, though. He just looked at the sky, and replied," It's getting late. You better get home, or you'll end up getting snatched."

"That's a nice thought. Your so optimistic," Lyn smiled," alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lyn started to walk off. She was stopped again, however, by Otis, who walked to the farthest sied of the gate to see her.

"I didn't even get your name yet," he stated.

She smiled," Lyndie Ann Strode."

"Lyn…I like it.:

Lyn smiled again," Thanks," then walked on home with a smiled on her face, and a head still full of questions about the boy.


	2. strange secrets

oooooo two pages in one day. dont flame this too much, i didnt proofread, just came from the top of my head ;)

* * *

At the same time as yesterday, Lyn had arrived at Otis's house. She went up to his door after noticing he wasn't sitting on his porch that day. She knew it may not have been a good idea to knock, but she wanted to see him again, to at least know he was alright. She had a bad feeling. So, she knocked.

The man that opened the door was a big guy, who Lyn guessed to be his dad. She could see a resemblance between the two, but she thought best not to say that to either of them.

"What do you want?" The man looked down. Lyn gulped. The guy was kind of scary.

"Is Otis here?"

"You mean that bag of dog shit? Yeah he's here," The man turned around," GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! "

Little Otis ran down the stairs, and pushed past his father without even looking at him, to get outside. He was walking really fast, so Lyn had to hurry and catch up with him. It seemed like Otis didn't care whether or not Lyn was behind him.

"Otis, wait up!," she yelled for him," Stop going so fast!"

"Well, keep up!"

Lyn reached him finally, taking back the breathes he lost trying to get to him.

"What's the matter?" She asked," did something happen between you two?"

"Something always does," Otis replied. That's when Lyn noticed the side of Otis's face had been badly beaten.

"Oh god…"she muttered.

"Yes?," Otis said with a cocky tone.

"That's not funny! What happened to your face? Did he beat you?"

Otis turned to where Lyn couldn't see the side of his face where he had been beaten," Drop it."

"Just tell me what happened," Lyn ordered, reaching for his face. Otis quickly grabbed her wrist before she could reach him.

"Lyn, DROP IT!" he yelled. Lyn grew very silent, hurt, even.

"…I'm sorry…," She finally muttered.

"Just forget I," Otis was a bit aggravated. He waited a bit before speaking, telling himself that she was only trying to help. There wasn't a lot of people that would even think of helping him, he didn't know how to handle it. "It's not bad, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yeah," he laughed. Its been a while since he laughed before that. "If it was bad, you would see that fat ass with a baseball bat in his ear."

Lyn laughed, right before arriving at the local park. It was a crappy park, but it was the only one around there. For a while, they hung out there. Little Otis pretty much showed off the whole time, either competing the monkey bars, or running on top of the tube-slide. A couple of times he fell, and Lyn would laugh at his failed attempts.

"Shut up," Otis joked," too bad we can't stay longer."

"Why did we arrive so late, anyway?"

"Well, smart girl. I happen to be Albino. I don't know about you, but the sun fucking hurts when _I'm _exposed to it."

"Geeze, just asking. I didn't know."

"You didn't notice the white hair and really pale skin?"

"yeah! I just forgot."

"Good memory," Otis sat down on a step nearby, and joked," yeah, its going to suck when I go to hell. Heat exposed everywhere."

"That's a nice thought," Lyn sat by him," You seem so sure your going to hell, _Devil Boy._"

"Oh god, that's not my new nickname is it?"

"I like it!"

"Yeah, whatever," Otis got up, and grabbed Lyn's hand.

"Come on," he said," we better get you home, it's getting really late. Your parent's freak."

Otis realized that when he said that, Lyn's face grew real sad. _Oh man…_ he thought.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It's ok!," she quickly stated," It was a long time ago since they died. And I love the people at the foster home…"

"You shouldn't get real attached to them, you know. You wont live with them forever, and you'll be lucky to even see them again."

Again, Lyn's expression grew sad, possibly more sad.

"…I'm not making you feel real happy right now, am I?"

Lyn laughed," It's alright, really. You didn't know. Lets go.."

Learning more about each other brought them bother closer and more uncomfterble. But it was something they would just have to get used to, because they would be stuck with each other, and Otis knew that. He walked her to her house, worried that someone would take her. He stopped himself after thinking that.

_Oh fuck, _Otis thought, _now I'm actually getting attached to her. _

"Otis?" Lyn cut in on Otis's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You never told me why your not allowed to go to school…"

Otis sighed. She wouldn't drop he subject apparently.

"They don't want people to know I'm alive, so they made sure I had no records. _So _I cant go to school without records."

"But…why?"

"Lyn…," Otis started to explain, with a serious look on his face again," if they keep this abuesment up, ill die. And they have no intention to stop. And if I do die, no one will know."

"Seems like they planed it out…"

"No, grandfather told me they didn't even know my mother was pregnant. Or they denied it, whatever. I wasn't wanted. They actually had to give birth in the kitchen."

"Gross!"

"I know," Otis laughed," I think the scary part is that I'm still alive."

"…why do you say that?"

"Come on, Lyn," He smiled," do you really think they want me alive?"

"Your parents are sick."

"Your telling me," Otis replied," Now get inside. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye!," With that, Lyn quickly ran inside….


	3. night

I got a lot of messages asking me to continue this a year after. Honestly, I hate this story. Its too soft and bland, but I'll fix it up. When I fix up the first two chapters, I'll write in the author note in the latest chapter, so be sure to look out. Thanks for the reviews, btw. You all rock.

* * *

Otis, or what he called himself, was a very quiet kid. He spoke to no one, not even his "parents". Whenever his father would yell, he would just give a grunt, leading to his beatings soon after. You'd be surprised to know that his father didn't drink much. His mother drank all the time, though. Maybe she drank it all before he could get to it.

It doesn't mean his father _didn't _drink. He drank at times, but he was a peaceful drinker, meaning he never hit Otis and his mother when drunk. He'd be too busy slouched on the tore up sofa, snoring. The worst beatings were late at night, so late little Otis was already in his thin mattress. He would come in like a storm, slamming Otis's door almost off its hinges, and beat him senseless, simply because he was bored. Or at least, that's what his father told him. It never mattered to Otis why he did it. What mattered is that he _did._

That night was no different. His dad beat him until blood squirted from the boys mouth, making a gargle sound. It actually scared his dad, so he stopped, took care of the boy's wounds, and went to bed. Otis waited this night, about 30 minutes after the beating. Then he snuck out the window, and ran off. Other times he would go to the park, but this time was different. He had _somebody_ to go to..

Lyn's foster house was small as can be. In the dark, it was hard to find, and finding which room Lyn slept in was harder. He would climb trees and fences to peek through the windows. It took him 3 tries before he found Lyn sleeping in her bed, which she shared with a younger girl.

"Lyn" Otis softly yelled, knocking on the window," Lyn!" Still, no answer. He tried a couple more times again before she woke up in a daze. Lyn pushed the girl gently aside, and crept to the window, opening it quietly so no one would hear.

"Otis, its four in the morning…"She whispered, still half asleep.

"Then consider this your early-bird wake-up call. Get dressed."

"What? But…fine…"

Otis dropped to the ground below, while Lyn got dressed. She looked down below the window, then to the tree, then back down. _There's no way I'm climbing that tree…_

"_Lyn, come on!" Otis called to her," Its not that hard. If you fall I'll catch you."_

"_No you wont!"_

"_Yeah I know, but if you don't imp going to start shouting. So hurry the hell up!"_

"_persuasive…"_

_Truth be told, it wasn't that far of a fall. She could have just jumped straight down. Instead, Lyn jumped on the tree branches all the way down, and crashed. Otis grabbed her hand and pulled her up._

"_See…"She murmured," I knew you wouldn't catch me…"_

"_Ha, yeah," he chuckled," alright…lets get going before your, uh, people find out."_

_Lyn gave him a sour look._

"_Where?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe…"_

_He stood there in silence for a bit, looking straight at the ground, thinking. She had waited for him to finish, but he didn't. When he didn't, after a few moments, she mumbled,_

"_What is it?"_

_He still didn't answer right away, still caught up in his head._

"_If. If you could run away, would you?"_

"…_what?"_

"_I mean, if you had the chance, would you just run away from this place?"_

"_I mean, I thought about it, but…"_

"_But what?," Otis asked._

"_Where would I go?"_

_Otis stood silent again, thinking. Lyn grew worried at this point, so she grabbed his sleeve._

"_Hey, come on, Devil boy," She smiled," We can go to the park. I'm sure you'll want company there."_


	4. park

**What's this? An update on Devil Boy? Who could ever guess this moment!  
**

* * *

Lyn's mother was a prostitute before her death. She was a nice lady, who never actually told Lyn about her night job. Lyn didn't find out until she read some letters afterwards. As for her father, she didn't know. Her mom told her that he was a pot smoker most of the time, and didn't say goodbye when she left forever. So after her mother's death, Lyn had no _real_ family to go to. She was forced to live with other children in a crowded home. As much as she's like to see the best of things, she couldn't at this point.

This is probably the reason Lyn got so attached to Devil Boy. She never had real friends outside of school, and Devil Boy had no friends at all. In her own sick little way, she was glad; she could be the only one to take care of him, even though she knew in the real world that would be impossible. She couldn't even stop his dad from hitting him.

The two sat in silence at the park while sitting on the swing set. Neither of them really noticed each other thinking hard about their situations. It was Otis who broke the silence, surprisingly.

"Where would you go," He started" If you knew the world will be looking for you tomorrow?"

Lyn looked up, still in a daze. She didn't get the message really, but answered anyway.

"Where would I go?"

"Yeah. Somewhere nobody would look or find you."

Lyn didn't think hard on this question. She passed it on as a bored-ish game, and answered in a bored-ish manner.

"Hell, maybe. No one would look there."

Otis acted as if he didn't understand her. That wasn't the answer he'd been looking for, especially coming from a girl who acted like the world was filled with hearts and strawberries a day before. Hell? What a weird response.

"If that was a real place, maybe I'd hide there," He responded.

"Well, I heard down south was pretty hellish," She giggled and joked. He took it serious, though.

"Down south…," Otis smiled," Then maybe that's a plan."

* * *

30 minutes prior to him visiting Lyn, Otis stood in a corner, coughing up blood. His father stepped back and grunted, a small portion of fear in him that he could have killed the boy.

"Is this fun to you?," He yelled loudly," 'Cause I seem to have to do this a lot, boy! Now get in the kitchen!"

Like a beaten dog, Otis did what he was told, and headed in the kitchen. The father, so called, came back moments later with bandages. He patched him up real good with a sour look on his face. Otis only stared hard at the ground, pretending to listen to the nagging of his father.

Otis went to his room and slammed the door, while the father went to his. He stripped down and laid beside his passed out wife, who reeked of alcohol. He had to face the other way to avoid the stench. His eyes drifted off without any guilt. It was the last time they could ever close, as the boy entered the room, armed with a cleaver…

* * *

**Sorry, that was a short one, but more will be on the way soon.**


	5. home coming

I know I keep posting short chapters, but the only internet I have now is at school, so I have only a limited time to type.

* * *

The once dark sky shifted to an orange hue, alarming the young albino boy. He took a glance at Lyn, who was clutching tightly to the chain that held her to the swing set while she slept. He decided to give her a push on the shoulder.

Lyn, Otis called. She woke up in a daze. For a moment, she forgot where she even was before seeing Devil Boy beside her.

Lyn stretched out her arms lazily, almost falling off the swing ser, and greeted, Morning, sunshine.

Otis mumbled, Mornin While staring at the ground. Lyn stood up finally.

I think we better go, Devil boy. If anyone finds us here this early, well get in big trouble.

Otis said nothing. He only stared at the sand, counting each little spec. He did this all night, but would loose count. Then, he would start over, not paying much attention to Lyn.

Otis? She waved her hand over his face, Are you ok?

His face was blank. He didnt even look up. Lyn grew worried over the boys behavior.

You know, Devil Boy, you dont have to go back. You can stay with us. My foster mother will take you in, I know it.

He didnt reply. Without even taking her words into question, he turned around and began walking away.

* * *

About six in the morning, Lyn returned to her home. She carefully climbed up to her bedroom window and clinched for her life. Inside, Lyn could see all the other children fast asleep, wrapped in their covers like cocoons. Trying not to wake them, Lyn creaked open the window, enough to let her slip through.

As she tiptoed to her bed, Lyn noticed a little girl in her place. At times, some kids would get scared at night and sneak into bed with her. She tried her best not to wake her while climbing into the bed.

Even as tired as she was, Lyn found it hard to go to sleep.

_I wonder what that boys up to_ She thought, as her arm wrapped around the little kid beside her. With each passing second, Lyn grew worried over her troubled friend. Eventually, her eyes grew heavier, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

You know how people post lyrics that are kind of sappy for the story? Well, heres lyrics totally unrelated to this story. Now Imagine Spaulding and otis when listening to this...:

I don't want to wait  
For our lives to be over  
I want to know right now  
What will it be  
I don't want to wait  
For our lives to be over  
Will it be yes or will it be  
Sorry

(Rights to Paula cole, I DON'T WANT TO WAIT, thats right, I researched it)

haha, happy 4-20 -like 2 days ago-

I had to put something else up. And all those years of momma making me watch dawsons creak caught up with me :(


End file.
